1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transparent resin for an encapsulation material and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like may be used in diverse areas, such as a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like.
In a light emitting region, the light emitting element may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green, or white light may be displayed by combining light emitting materials displaying different colors.